


The Gun Show

by Carterson_the_Mortal



Series: The Gun Show [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Foursome, Group Sex, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carterson_the_Mortal/pseuds/Carterson_the_Mortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Xiao Long. Sun Wukong. Neptune Vasilias. What do they have in common: their good looks, their sense of humor, the fact that they (and Blake) live together? The answer is that all three of them have some fucking sweet guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shots Fired

**Shots Fired**

* * *

 

“What. The fuck.”

Yang Xiao Long was not what one would call sheltered. Living the Huntress life, she’d seen some gore, and some fans (put lightly) do things to celebrate her awesomeness—there was a guy who purchased a Bullhead and literally parachuted into Vale while she was in town gathering ammo just to propose to her. But she’d never seen…this.

A few months after she and the rest of Team RWBY graduated, the four, along with JNPR, Velvet’s team, and Sun’s team found themselves closely knit together. It was rare for there to not be at least one person from each team hanging out as least once in the week. But once RWBY and JNPR had started getting more Hunting jobs and Velvet and Sun’s teams had their own affairs, those meetups became less frequent. To sort of help keep the bonds of friendship they’d made over the years, Yang and Blake rented an apartment with Sun and one of his teammates. It was big enough to house the four of them, there were multiple rooms so no one would share a bed or closet, and more importantly, it gave Yang and Blake some stability. With Ruby having the most Hunting jobs out of the four of them and choosing to stay at home with dad, plus Weiss pulling double duty back at Schnee Dust Company and currently taking up her old room at the mansion (Blake and Yang bet that the two would get an apartment together by the end of the summer, just six weeks away), the latter half of the team found themselves in need of something of a home.

Being of different genders and backgrounds, the four had basically two rules set in stone. One, always ask before going into someone’s room, on the off chance they were naked or messing around with their weapon. Two, do not mess with Yang or Neptune’s hair products unless you feel like having a broken kneecap.

Yang had a habit of breaking rule one often, earning either a glare, a bullet aimed at her feet, or a banana in her face as payback. It wasn’t like the busty blonde did so on purpose (okay, usually), it just became a reflex.

Oh, how she hated that reflex right now.

Sun was currently on his surprisingly clean bed, shirt open as always, running his hands through his hair. What wasn’t normal was his blue-haired teammate on his knees, head bobbing up and down and sucking Sun’s dick.

“What. The fuck,” Yang repeated, eyes glued to the scene. It wasn’t exactly uncommon that Sun had been caught screwing someone, usually a guy, but it was definitely new to see that guy be his own teammate. And while she had admitted to herself that both were fairly attractive years ago, she never thought she’d see Neptune blow Sun in their apartment whilst he palmed himself. …Okay, actually, she sort of called this a few days ago when the two were being especially flirty towards each other, but still. It’s one thing to joke about it, but to see it happening right in front of you was weird. And kinda hot.

Another groan escaped Sun’s lips. His ungloved hands left his hair, and one placed itself on top of Neptune’s head, urging the tech expert to keep going. Neptune took his mouth off and moved his head up to give Sun a hungry kiss while still stroking him.

“Feel free to stand there and watch, or join in,”  Neptune said to Yang, eyes not leaving his leader’s. Licking his lips, he lowered his mouth to the monkey Faunus’s neck and bit, eliciting another breathy moan from Sun. He detached his various body parts from Sun and gave Yang a ‘come hither’ motion. The brawler made her way over to the two men, shedding her jacket and kneeling next to Sun in one fluid motion.

“Glad you could join us,” Sun grinned and goddammit if that just wasn’t sexy as hell to Yang right now, with his abs and Neptune just having sucked his dick.

“Well, you know me,” Yang grinned. “Can’t resist those abs of yours.” She leaned down and ran her tongue along a nipple, making the monkey moan and buck his hips into Neptune’s mouth.

“Fuuuuuu…” Sun’s fingers wrapped around her hair, and before Yang knew it, her lips were on his. His tongue enters her mouth with want, and she feels both of his hands just grip her hips so tightly. He groans into her mouth, and Yang just knows he’s close by the way his fingers dig into her skin. Her fingers roam his chest, nails scratching down his chest to help Neptune out.

“Come on,” she licks her lips and looks him in the eye. “Almost there, Monkey Boy.” She leans down again to rake her teeth along his nipple, and she swears she can feel his heartbeat thump in his chest as he comes. She looks down and sees Neptune  take it all in his mouth before swallowing. He uses her as a stand so he can kiss Sun, and it’s one of the hottest things Yang thinks she’s seen.

“Wow,” Sun grins. “You’ve definitely improved since last week.”

“Glad you noticed,” Neptune winks as he stands up and slides his jacket off before sitting next to Sun. The blue-haired techie turns to Yang and brings her over to his lap.

"Dang, Xiao Long," he says huskily, ignoring the often used pun. "You are still overdressed."

"So I am," she grins and in one swift motion, takes her tank top off and throws it to the ground. She then stands up and turns around to show off her ass as she slides her short shorts down, revealing a blue thong to go with her black bra. "Better?"

"Much." Neptune grabs her hand and returns her to his lap, running his fingers all over her skin while she unbuttons his shirt. He isn’t as buff as Sun, but he’s definitely got some muscle, like Jaune. There’s a scar on his left pec from an Ursa that runs to his right abdomen, but otherwise his skin is perfect.

Like with Sun, she runs her nails down his chest, applying a little bit of heat the way he likes it. Sitting on his lap, she sees Neptune’s eyes practically roll in the back of his head as ten fingers leave marks on his body. He bucks his hips in response, which reminds Yang that he still has his pants on. She lifts her lower body, presenting her ass to Sun (and boy, does he like that ass) as she strips Neptune of his shorts and boxers. Thankfully, he showed no signs of losing his erection from earlier.

If Sun was a rough kisser, Neptune was more passionate and tender. Yang practically felt the world stop as she and Neptune made out. His tongue tenderly slid into her mouth around the same time two of his fingers slipped into her thong. She groaned in his mouth as he played with her clit, grinding against him. The two grinded and kissed each other for a while before Neptune helped Yang remove her thong.

"Turn her around," Sun requested. The two obliged, letting the Faunus see her half naked, his teammate’s cock ready to enter her. Neptune’s hands squeezed her hips as he lowered her into his lap.

“Fuuuu…” Yang bit her lip as she settled on Neptune’s lap. She leans back so her neck is nuzzling his jaw as she rolls her hips, moaning softly. His hands leave her hips to squeeze her tits, and his hips jump up to meet her.

Sun gets down on his knees to watch Yang fuck herself on his teammate’s dick. He sticks his tongue out and leans forward. It brushes against Yang’s clit each time she comes down on Neptune’s lap, but Sun’s more concerned with running his tongue along his friend’s cock.

Up above, Yang wrapped a hand around Neptune’s neck and brought their lips together. His grip on her tightens, and she’s fairly certain his thrusts are rougher now. She releases his hands from her so she can turn over and face him. She gives him a soft kiss before pushing him back on the bed and lets him lower her into his lap again. Not one for being left out, Sun comes over behind Yang and nibbles at her ear. She lets out a breathy moan as his hands cover Neptune’s, and both men work on impaling her on the blue-haired man’s cock.

"Come on, Blondie," Sun urges. His left hand squeezes her right tit, lowering her bra cup and pinching the nipple. “Take that cock.” He leans forward and bites her neck, making her moan louder. Yang’s hands stay firmly on Neptune’s chest as she slams onto him harder and faster. Sun’s hand leaves her tit and dives down lower, rubbing where his two friends meet. His fingers swipe in circles, sometimes fast and other times tortuously drawn out.

Yang whimpers, her nails digging into Neptune’s chest and marking him. He hisses and bucks up into her. The only thing Sun hears is the moans from both of them and the sound of flesh slapping. He can smell them, he knows they’re close. The way Neptune’s hands wrap around her body and he brings their lips together with force and squeezes her tits is a clear indicator for Sun. Neptune’s rarely that rough if he isn’t about to orgasm.

Yang slams onto Nep’s lap one more time before the two of them finally come together. The blonde collapses on him, but both are too busy coming down from their high to notice.

"Wow," Neptune breathes after a few minutes. Yang lifts herself off of him and lands on her back next to him.

"That was a thing," Yang says, grinning. "A very fun, very hot thing."

"Ohhhh yeah," Sun lays on his side next to Neptune, drawing circles on his teammate’s chest. "But could you please knock next time? Seriously."

Yang rolls her eyes. “Not like I haven’t seen everything you’ve got now. Including….” Her eyes light up.

"Please don’t," Sun groans.

"Yang, do not ruin this,” Neptune warns.

"Sun’s HugeDong."

"God _dammit_ , Yang.”


	2. Black & Gold Shotguns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Sun slept with Neptune without thinking of their other roommate. And Blake won't let that go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a slow buildup, but I think it all works out. I really liked working on this one.

Blake Belladonna had a thing for blondes. The first evidence she had to support this was her own partner, Yang Xiao Long. The girl could be more than a bit irritating with her endless puns, crude humor, and tendency to invade someone’s privacy. Really irritating sometimes, if Blake was being honest with herself. But underneath all that was a loving sister, fiercely loyal friend, and even greater Huntress who would never give up. Plus, as Yang had practically force her to say once, the blonde had “a bod so hot it could melt the heart of any Schnee in Vale.”

 

The second piece of evidence was fellow Faunus and resident prankster, Sun Wukong. In some ways, he reminded Blake of both Yang and Ruby; from her leader, he was weirdly resourceful and inventive, always had some form of food on him, and possessed the energy of a puppy. From Yang, it was the blonde hair, fierce loyalty, knack for pulling last minute saves, and the impressive body (Yang and Sun had once spent nearly an entire hour seeing who had the better body, and had Blake be the judge. She conceded that Sun barely won out).

 

Between the brawler and the monkey Faunus, Blake had two of the best friends she could ask for. She felt completely comfortable in confiding in them both and relying on them to bring her spirits up when she was down or tailing her to make sure she would be fine. She could honestly say she loved them both. Which brought them to two days ago, when she had the pleasure of walking in on Yang, Sun, and Neptune of all people--well, given the looks Sun and Neptune were giving each other the week prior, she couldn’t be too shocked--just finishing with sex. The three were just starting to get dressed when Yang had grabbed both men and gave them both a kiss.

 

In her younger years, when they all lived at Beacon together, Blake learned that Yang and Sun spent as much time bothering her as they did because they both fancied her, which in all honesty she had figured out around the time that Yang practically put Sun through a wall when he showed up during one of their study dates which Yang was using to seduce her. It was no real rivalry, just a friendly competition between friends; they both had feelings for her and thought that she was interested in only one of them, thus sparking their little pissing contest. They both knew that no matter what, the cat Faunus was no prize to be won, she liked who she liked and at the end of it all, the three would remain friends. Eventually, they came clean, and she told them that while she did consider them both fairly attractive, she wanted to just remain friends with both of them so as to avoid any hurt feelings and keep what they had.

 

But seeing Yang and Sun kiss changed everything for her. Blake wasn’t a typically jealous or possessive woman, but in that moment, seeing the three of them exchange kisses and smiles made her realize that she wanted them. Both of them. Hell, even one of them; Sun basically slept with anyone who had two legs, and Yang was just as bad. Their personalities, combined with their fine physical assets--his abs, and her...well, _everything_ , respectively--made for a pair of good-looking blondes who made everyone turn heads once or twice. And each head that turned towards them made Blake want to bare her teeth and tell them that those were her blondes. Not that she could officially call them that. _Yet._

 

“Neptune, I was wondering if you could do me a favor,” Blake said. The resident intellectual was reading a manual and fiddling with his gun, goggles securely covering his eyes.

 

“What’s up?” he asked, focused on his task.

 

“I was wondering if you could go to the bookstores and pick me up a few pieces.” She pulled out her scroll and sent the list to his. His scroll on the table beeped twice to let her know the message was successfully received.

 

“And you can’t do it because....”

 

“It’s my night to cook, and Yang chose the dinner, so it’s Jiaozi, Qiao’s noodles, and Kung Pao sweet potatoes. So if you please wouldn’t mind, I’ll owe you for life. I really need these books.”

 

“Sure, no problem.” The tech expert grabbed his scroll and looked through the list. His eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, you said book _stores_. These aren’t all at Tukson’s?”

 

Blake shook her head. “Some of them can only be found at certain bookstores, and they close in about two hours, so...”

 

Neptune sighed. “Yeah, I got it.” He walked out of the apartment, grumbling. Normally, Blake would’ve felt bad, but her mission took higher priority in her mind. She had to do this.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Yang and Sun returned, dressed in her typical tank top and shorts. Her normally flowing mane was in a ponytail, and her face was covered in sweat. Sun looked more relaxed, though his t-shirt was practically drenched in sweat.

 

“Okay, remind me to never let you near me next time I squat,” Yang grinned.

 

“I didn’t know Spruce Li and Tet Li were related!” Sun laughed. “Did  _you_?”

 

“I nearly broke my neck, monkey boy!” the brawler threw her arm around him and rubbed his head with her fist.

 

“Ow, ow! Uncle, uncle! Yang, lemme go, ya--”

 

_Ahem._

 

Both blondes looked at the brunette giving them her standard glare, arms crossed.

 

“What’s up?” Sun asked, freeing himself from Yang’s grip. “Where’s Neptune?”

 

“I sent him to get some things for me,” Blake answered. “He’ll be gone at least two hours.” She walked up to them both, hands on her hips. “Did something happen between you two and Neptune?”

 

Lilac and dark-grey eyes looked at each other before returning to amber.

 

“Think carefully before you answer,” Blake smirked. She had them; she knew it, and they knew it.

 

Silence passed for a few seconds before Sun said, “We were going to tell you. Really, we were.”

 

“We just didn’t know how,” Yang continued. “We thought you would think we were dating, and honestly, we don’t even know what this all means.”

 

“We’re so sorry for keeping this from you, Blake. Are you mad?”

 

“Not mad,” Blake replied after another silence, “just disappointed you didn’t tell me. But I can understand that you only did it because you wanted to figure things out for yourself first.”

 

“Are we forgiven?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Blake smirked again. “I suppose so. I can be upset with Neptune, but not with you two.”

 

“Wait,” Yang raised an eyebrow, “why would you only be upset with Neptune?”

 

“Because he fucked both of my blondes before I did.”

 

Before Yang could question her further, Blake cupped her face and brought their lips together. Her tongue prodded Yang’s lips, asking, urging for permission. The shock finally wore off from the brawler, and her mouth opened. Blake deepened the kiss as her hand went to the ponytail and let Yang’s glorious mane free again. In turn, Yang grabbed her hips and pressed the two of them together as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the two women broke apart. Blake turned her attention to Sun, who had remained surprisingly silent at the sight of his two best friends passionately making out. She used her Semblance to move over to him and attach his lips to hers. Thankfully, the monkey Faunus was much quicker on the uptake and pulled her hair back to kiss her neck. His fingers ran through her hair and down her back.

 

Then Yang was behind her, grabbing her neck and reuniting their lips. Blake had to hold on to her neck to keep herself from falling over. She used her free hand to grab the top of Sun’s shirt to communicate that it needed to go. Thankfully, he picked up on her communication and quickly shed his shirt. He used his tail to separate Blake from Yang and into his arms. He gave her a quick kiss before sliding his hands up her shirt and revealing her stomach. While Blake threw her shirt to the ground, the monkey Faunus was busy licking the cleavage of her breasts and sliding a hand down the front of her shorts.

 

Her shorts left her legs, and Blake felt her panties soon join them. Sun left her breasts and kissed down her to stomach to her core. But instead of going down further like she wanted, he came back up to capture her lips with his again before turning her over to Yang. The brawler, now lacking her own shirt and bra, darted forward to remove Blake’s bra and attach her lips to a nipple and swirl her tongue around it. Blake’s hand gripped Yang’s hair and tried to urge her head to travel lower. Instead, a hand snaked its way down to her clit and rubbed, courtesy of Sun Wukong, who had his lips attached to her neck.

 

Blake could feel herself coming undone. The way Yang handled her breasts with her hand and tongue, combined with Sun’s fingers swiping at her clit and teeth on neck, have her melting into their arms. She can feel it coming..al...most..

 

 _There_. She grips both of them tightly to her body, convulsing even as they still continue to pleasure her. Using what little clearness is left in her mind, the three of them are in her room, barely landing on her bed. Blake was the first to recover, tackling them both down and forming a clone to deal with Sun. She turned to Yang and made quick work of her partner’s gym shorts and underwear as they kissed. She slid a finger along Yang’s slit and teased her before kissing down. She took her sweet time getting there, sliding her teeth along Yang’s nipples, licking her abs, and peppering kisses around her belly button. She was about to lick her way back up to Yang, but the brawler’s insistent hand urged her lower.

 

Blake jutted her tongue out and glided it over her partner’s slit. Just small, slow strokes meant to tease; her only indication of it working were Yang’s short breaths and her semblance making her skin much warmer. The ninja felt a surge of pride in the fact that Yang’s semblance was like this because of her and not from someone delivering blow after blow to her perfect body. She allowed herself to feel even more pride in the fact that she was able to pleasure both of her friends at once. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to see what her shadow clone saw. Her clone was giving, if Sun’s moans were any indication, a pretty fantastic handjob and maintaining eye contact with him as her tongue swirled around the head. The clone continued to pump him for a while longer as she motioned her head towards the original Blake and Yang. Blake had arched her back so her posterior was almost right in his face. Sun looked to the clone, who smirked and gave him a wink before she dissipated.

 

Blake smirked between Yang’s legs as she felt Sun position himself behind her. She moaned her satisfaction at his entrance into Yang’s snatch. As Sun held onto her hips, she held onto Yang’s, Semblance be damned. His cock was hitting her in just the right spots, and Yang tasted  _so fucking good_ , the blonde’s back arches as Blake’s tongue alternates between darting inside her pussy and flicking her clit and her hand forces Blake’s head deeper. Yang never felt more appreciative of Blake being a cat Faunus more than right this moment. She just needs that tongue to keep...right...there...

 

With a loud yell, Yang comes against Blake’s lips, her body convulsing wildly. Her eyes roll in the back of her head because her partner, Dust bless her, is so giving and amazing. She swears Blake was about to bring her to another one, but she can’t take another right now and gently scoots away from Blake’s eager mouth, now more content to watch. She’s almost envious of Blake as Sun lifts her upper body so her back is pressed against his chest and his hand wraps tightly around her throat. The way he ruts into her is so raw and animalistic, she wonders if it’s Sun being Sun or his Faunus traits coming through. Either way, she appreciates the sight of him taking her so roughly.  She watches as they both come--first Blake, then Sun a few thrusts later--and smirks as Blake rests her head on top of her chest.

 

Blake sighs contentedly before rolling on her back. She turned to look at them both and saw satisfied smiles on their faces, letting her know that this wasn’t something where they both decided to go with the flow. She used what strength was still available to wrap her arms around both of them and bring their heads into her shoulders.

 

“I love you guys,” she muttered.

 

“Love you too, kitten,” Yang grinned.

 

“You’re the best, Blake,” Sun smiled. At this, she felt a surge of happiness go through her body. She had them. Truly had them.

 

“Hey Blake, I got most of the books, but I--” Neptune nearly dropped the stack of books in his hands at what he saw. He’d seen Sun and Yang naked already. But Blake? That was a new one. For a while, no one spoke; Neptune was still in shock, Blake was slightly embarrassed, and Sun and Yang were waiting to see how the former would react before explaining being caught in yet another threesome this week. Finally, the techie broke the silence with the completely opposite reaction Blake was expecting.

 

“For Dust's sake, if you wanted me to leave so you could fuck, you could’ve just said so.”


	3. Simian Sex Suits Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun. Neptune. Last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep a running theme of having the chapter titles be related to guns in some way, but I couldn't think of one for this chapter.

**Last Week**

 

Neptune didn’t know when it hit him, but his leader was kinda hot. He’d known that he wasn’t entirely into girls for about two years, if that party where he got drunk and made out with Jaune _and Ren_ was any indication. He’d had a few flings with guys, most of them around his weight class and personality type. He stuck with what he knew, best not to rock the boat. It made sense in his mind that he liked his men like he liked his women: not overly muscled, but also not dainty little flowers. Weiss, the Malachite twins, Emerald (god, did _that_ bite him in the ass), and for a short crush time, Coco were all examples of this. Even Yang, her fantastic six-pack and muscled arms, fit this category based on simple appearances alone.

 

But Sun...Sun had a really good body. Neptune heard him mention once in passing that he worked out about an hour every day, and by Dust, did it show. Sometimes he wondered if his leader kept his shirt unbuttoned intentionally to show it off solely for him and everyone else was along for the ride. Neptune would like to take him for a ride, if he had some alone time....

 

Which, thankfully, he did. Ruby had asked for Yang and Blake’s help with something involving Weiss’ birthday, and Sage and Scarlet had returned to Haven for the weekend to meet the latter’s family, leaving Sun and him in the apartment unbothered. With it being the middle of the spring, Neptune had taken to wearing a blue t-shirt and sweatpants and forgoing his jacket and tie. The monkey Faunus was doing shirtless pullups with the bar he mounted in the door to his room, allowing Neptune to see his abs flex as his body worked up and down, sweat rolling down his forehead, arms bulging as he...

 

Oh my god, I have it bad, Neptune thought with a blush. He quickly threw his goggles over his eyes and pretended to work on his gun so his leader wouldn’t realize he was being ogled. Thankfully, his lens were bright enough that he could continue his ogling without being caught.

 

“Hey, so, I’ve been thinking,” Sun said.

 

“About?” Neptune trailed off, opening up his gun to continue looking professional.

 

“Well, everybody’s been pairing up, you know? Jaune and Pyrrha are finally together, Ruby and Weiss are basically married, Ren and Nora are doing their thing, Sage and Scarlet...”

 

“Pretty sure Scarlet said they weren’t interested in Sage like, 800 times the last time we went over there....”

 

“Everyone’s getting together! And I’m single!” Sun stopped his pullups to walk over to his friend. “I mean dude, look at me!”

 

I could do that all day, Neptune thought. “Well, if it’s that big of a deal, why don’t you find yourself someone? You’re you, so I doubt you’ll have to look far.”

 

“Well, I went out with Velvet for a while a couple weeks back. Went out on two dates, then she said she wasn’t really feeling it and just wanted to be friends.”

 

“Wait, was this before she decided she--”

 

“Was ace? Yep,” Sun nodded.

 

“Could try a dating site. I hear OkVale is free to sign up,” Neptune couldn’t hide his grin.

 

“Pffft, yeah, right. I don’t need a dating site. I’m Sun Wukong, I just gotta show off my goods,” he pointed his thumbs at his still shirtless chest, “and I’ll be golden.”

 

“I’m sure the boys and girls will be knocking down our door to come for you.”

 

“Try not to be jealous at all my newfound attention, Nep. I’m sure it’ll be hard to see.”

 

“I’ll try my best,” Neptune bit his lip to keep the harsher retort from leaving his mouth. “So is this you actually wanting to be in a relationship, or is this you wanting a fuck buddy?”

 

“Can’t it be both?” Sun asked.

 

“Just saying, make sure you know what you want. Don’t come crying to me when you dine them and you don’t get your dick sucked.”

 

“Why, you offering?”

 

“Only if we skip the dinner,” was all Neptune said before he realized what he’d said. He didn’t even have time to try and take it back before he felt Sun’s body so close next to him. The monkey was very close; they were separated by inches.

 

“You gonna be cool?” Sun whispered, licking his lips. His fingers casually strummed up Neptune’s shoulders.

 

“Dude,” Neptune smirked. Please be real, please be real...

 

Giving another grin, Sun grabbed the back of Neptune’s head and brought their lips together. Neptune’s hands found his back and roamed it, grabbing his hips to bring them closer. Sun's tail went up to his face to remove his goggles, forcing them to separate.

 

"Well, that was..." Neptune trailed off.

 

"Yeah," Sun chuckled. "Yeah, it was."

 

A minute passed before Sun licked his lips and asked, "Do you wanna do it agai--"

 

Neptune had already cupped Sun's neck and ran his tongue along it by the time the question was finished. His teeth grazed his pulse and began sucking, eliciting a moan from the Faunus.

 

" _Fuck..._ " was all Sun got out before he shut his eyes and pulled Neptune off his throat and led him to the techie's room.

 

"Comfy," he grinned as he laid on Neptune's bed. "Is it a water bed?"

 

"Really?" Neptune rolled his eyes as he joined Sun. "Going back to those old jokes?"

 

"They never go out of style. Just need to be put on ice for a while."

 

"If that's what you tell yourself." Neptune brought his lips to Sun's left pec, kissing and licking it before doing the same to the right one. To Sun's delight, his lips traveled lower, tongue licking down to his navel. His hands made quick work of Sun's jeans, allowing him to see his leader's impressive bulge through his boxers.

 

"Nep, please," Sun moaned as his lips kissed the concealed shaft.

 

"Hm?" Neptune's lips quirked into a sadistic smile. "Need something, o great leader?"

 

"Please, for the love of god, suck my--” Sun shuddered. Neptune ran his hand along the shaft, the other one slowly pulling his boxers down. His erection nearly hit Neptune in the face once it was finally free. Without an inch of hesitation, Neptune ran his tongue along its length. His hand stroked it slowly.

 

“Am I enjoying this too much?” Neptune mused aloud, pumping faster. “Hmmm...” He put his mouth on SUn’s member, swirling his tongue around the head and bobbing up and down slowly. He held onto Sun’s hips to keep him from shoving his entire length down his throat. Not that he didn’t want that, but he at least wanted that on his terms. Sun’s breathing became ragged. His fists balled into the bed sheets. He was so...

 

“Sorry, needed some air,” he grinned. He would’ve broken out into laughter at Sun’s face if he wasn’t positive that would ruin the moment. “Yeah, I know.”

 

His lips returned to Sun’s cock, while his hand pumped what he couldn’t get in his mouth. His speed increased; there was no need for teasing this time.

 

Sun’s climax comes loud and in hot spurts. Neptune took all of it in his mouth, tongue running around his length slowly to clean him up.

 

“So,” Neptune drew out the last syllable. “Still think you need a fuck buddy?”

 

Sun laughed. Truly, genuinely laughed. He brought Neptune’s lips to his before rolling them over.

 

“I’ll tell you after I remember how to spell your name,” Sun smirked. He gave Neptune another kiss while his hands worked on removing Neptune’s pants. His right hand gripped him and stroked slowly.

 


	4. Taser Shotgun Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire meets lightning as Yang and Neptune explore each other's scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure if Neptune's Semblance has anything to actually do with electricity, but figured that it'd be okay to assume, since he seems to be based off the Greek god.
> 
> If you have a pairing that you wanna see do the sexy times, leave a request! :D

“Does it hurt?”

 

Neptune looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. Yang walks over to him and lightly runs her fingers through the scars courtesy of Emerald from years prior. The former thief and Mercury had double teamed the intellectual; Mercury gave him a kick to the jaw that sent him spinning, and Emerald used both her blades to slice his back pretty bad. By the time Sun and the others had gotten to him once the battle was over, his Aura was gone and he was unconscious. Taking him to a hospital took no time at all, but receiving a word about whether or not he would make it felt like an eternity. Sun had to be escorted out by Blake, Weiss, _and_ Nora because his temper was flaring and he’d managed to punch out two security guards.

 

It thankfully took only a few days for Neptune to recover and heal, but even longer for the others to let him out of their sight. He was always followed by at least two people, either from his own team or teams RWBY or JNPR. They all knew he could take care of himself, but he was a part of their little crew, and if he was being honest with himself, he sort of enjoyed the devotion they all had towards keeping him safe.

 

He was snapped out of his reverie by Yang’s fingers reaching around and roaming his chest. Her hand snaked around to his other scar and her nails lightly scratched him.

 

“What about _yours_?” Neptune asks, grabbing her hand to stop her from traveling lower. He turns around to face her, lifting her shirt up just to see the burn scar on her right ab she’d been lucky to receive from Cinder. The scar ran up from to the right side of her face, just barely stopping under her eye. Despite her Semblance being fire, it apparently didn’t entirely protect her _from_ fire, but it did serve to inspire her to literally punch the mage through a wall.

 

“You know it doesn’t hurt,” Yang says softly. Again, her fingers go along his scar, and she has to avoid making a face at the sight of it. “I was worried. We all were.”

 

“I’m surprisingly hard to kill.” He grins and turns her over so her back touches his chest. He peppers kisses along her neck and tattooed shoulder while his hands roamed her body. Once his hands reach the waistband of her panties, she steps away from him and slowly walks back to his bed.

 

“But you’re unsurprisingly hard right now,” Yang notes as he lied next to her, her finger sliding along the length in his boxers.

 

“Well, being around a beautiful woman most of the time does that to a guy,” Neptune winks at her before burying his face in her neck.

 

“So smooth. You like that with all the hot people?” Neptune’s lips ghost around her neck before claiming hers. One hand was in her hair and the other squeezes her breast. Yang moans in his mouth as he rolled on top of her.

 

“You’re eager,” Yang noted with a grin.

 

“Guess you could say you lit a spark in me,” Neptune said. A full minute passed before both of them broke out into laughter. Neptune nearly fell off of Yang as they laughed.

 

“I can _not_ believe you said that,” Yang got out once their laughter died down.

 

“I’ve been spending too much time with you,” Neptune wipes a stray tear from his eye as he looks down at her. Again, he captures her lips with his before traveling further down, lifting her shirt up to drag his tongue along her navel as his hands slid her boy shorts down. He wiggles the fingers in his right hand a bit, channeling little of his Semblance into them before his index and middle finger are buried in her. His teeth are nipping at her toned stomach and his other hand is up her shirt, using his electric Semblance to give Yang little sparks as he pulls her nipples.

 

His lips are off of her body, but not for long. He removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue, spreading her legs for better access. His tongue, now imbued with his Semblance, drags up and down her lips, giving her sparks of pleasure each time the tip drags along her clit.

 

"Oh Jesus, Nep..." Yang feels her Semblance building as the sparks course through her body. She shuts her eyes and can see traces of red. Her hand scrambles for Neptune's head, urging his mouth deeper into her cunt as her other hand paws at her own breasts. His fingers have been added again, going at a pace that switches between moderate and slow, with his thumb occasionally swirling her clit. She can feel the heat, _both_ heats, building inside her, and all it takes is for her blue-haired lover to twist his tongue and fingers inside of her, giving her sparks just like that, and she releases herself into his mouth, which still is working at her like a starving man. Yang almost wants to ask if he’s secretly a cat Faunus like Blake, but she doesn’t want to ruin this, and it’s unfair to compare the two.

 

She’s broken out of her muse by Neptune, who again kisses her, if only so that she can taste herself. Her hands are all over his face, running his fingers through his slowly growing beard as her feet work on sliding his boxers down. She grins as she feels his cock bump against her ankle and opens her legs to allow him access.

 

He slides into her smoothly and gives her a moment before starting out with steady grunts. At her approval, he spreads her legs further and ruts into her. Her fingers scratch his back, using her Semblance to mimic what he did to her, and the heat spurs him on. His hands leave her hips to practically rip off her tank top before his teeth are all over her tits. She arches into his mouth and spreads her legs further so he can keep fucking her _juuuust_ like that. Yang’s hands scramble for Neptune’s to lock their fingers together. Fire meets lightning as the two of them come together. It’s explosive, like using her Semblance at full power and out of control, but at the same time subdued and contained.

 

“How long did you say you’d be at your dad’s?” Neptune asks. He looks over his shoulder to make sure Yang’s fully dressed before turning over to address her face to face.

 

“About a week,” Yang answers. Slung over her shoulder is two duffel bags, one for her clothes, and the other for Ember Celica. “Blake already grabbed groceries, and Yatsuhashi’s in town if you wanna stop by his restaurant.”

 

“Pretty sure the three of us can handle a few days without you, blondie. But thanks. See you in a week?”

 

“See you in a week.” She gave him a kiss before leaving his room. A few minutes later, he heard the trademark sound of Bumblebee revving up and watched her speed away through the window.

 

“What a woman,” Neptune mused with a grin.

 


	5. Black Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake reminisces about a time when she and Sun draw out the pleasure for each other.

 

Her lips are on him. Trailing a path down his chest, taking a turn to run her tongue along both his nipples, every crevice of his abs. He bucks into her lips, restraining himself from taking her or forcing things to speed up.

 

She’s the master of torture, but thankfully she’s happy to oblige him. She takes him into her mouth, tongue wrapping around the shaft in deliberate licks. Her claws come out and she rakes her nails down his perfect chest, alternating between that and bobbing her head up and down. It’s torturous to him, so much that he has to bite his hand to keep his moans from getting out. He needs her, now.

 

Her head is pulled off his lap, and she’s manhandled to rest her legs in between his shoulders. He licks his lips and dives into her cunt, grabbing her hips so she’s fully settled on his face. His lips close over her opening, and his tongue laps at her opening rapidly. One of her hands is on the wall, while the other urges his head deeper down. He obliges, rocking her hips along with his tongue, his teeth grazing her clit and his tongue probing her. His tail wraps around her waist and sets her down upon the bed, all the while still feasting on her. His lips detach from her opening, maneuvering her so that she’s in his lap. Lifting her hips, she rubs his head against her opening before sinking down on him completely.

 

She rolls her hips slowly, her claws coming out. They rake down his chest at the same time his hands are all over her, from her thighs and hips up past her stomach to grip her neck and bring their lips together again. She broke it to pepper his neck with kisses and then bit down while her claws grazed his nipples. He bucks into her, his hands finally resting on her hips as she starts rolling faster.

 

Their lips meet again before exploring each other’s bodies. Necks, ears, nipples, and shoulders are ghosted over, eliciting moans and tightened grips. Her claws cling to his shoulders as his hand is on her neck, forcing their eyes to meet. She stares into his eyes as she rides wave after wave of pleasure, finally releasing with a strangled cry. He continued to roll her hips, drawing out her pleasure for longer before his fingers buried themselves in her hips as he came himself. He removed her from his lap, kissing her gently as they rested on their sides, his arms wrapping around her naked midsection.  His tail drew the covers up to their shoulders and he gave her one last kiss on her forehead before they drifted off to sleep.

 

Blake stepped out of the shower, running the towel through her hair as she reminisced. Yang had been gone for two days, Sun for four on a trip back to Mistral. It was just her and Neptune in the apartment, and the intellectual had somewhat avoided her since her caught his other three roommates in their passion fueled tryst last week. Every time she tried to talk to him about it, he would suddenly have some supplies to grab or a friend in town to visit. Normally she would give someone their space or let a subject drop, but this was just  _frustrating_ . She needed to talk to Neptune, all of them, to figure out where they all stood on this.

 

 _I might as well just tie him up, the rate things are going_ , she thought as she put on her bra and panties. But as entertaining as it was, she couldn’t let her mind wander down that path just yet. Then again...

 

“Hey, Neptune? I need your help with something,” she called out to the other room. _This could be fun_ , she thought with a grin.


	6. Wet Tuna (Preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe this wasn't what Blake had in mind when she wanted to talk to Neptune.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't what she had in mind. Blake's plan had been simple: get Neptune to come to her, tie him down, and talk. It would be over in 10-15 minutes, easy as that. So how did she end up on the bathroom sink, kissing Neptune?

 

Her thoughts were broken as she felt a spark between their lips that caused her to inch back.

 

Neptune grinned. "Yeah, I'm told that hurts."

 

"Thanks for the warning," Blake smirked before sliding her hands up his shirt. While he worked on throwing it to the ground, she leaned down and scraped one of his nipples with her teeth.

 

"I'm told that hurts," Blake mimicked. She peppered hot kisses along the planes of his chest, her feet sliding his shorts down and grazing his hardening cock. She grabs his jaw with her hand, forcing him to make eye contact with her. She forcefully brought his lips to her, wrapping the hand around his neck and tugging his hair. Her other hand grips him tightly, stroking him in just the most agonizingly slow way.

 

Neptune, for his part, isn't static. One hand is fondling her tits, and the other has pushed her panties to the side and has her hand moved so he can sink into her. The two kiss deeper for a moment before he rocked his hips forward, their lips finally separated so he can look at her.

 

"Harder," she mutters. He speeds up, the sound of flesh slapping together echoing in the bathroom. She bucks up to meet his thrusts, her nails digging into the back of his head. **"Rougher."**

 

Neptune lifts Blake up and slams her into the door. Then again. And again, to the point that he was certain he heard the door break. But the cat Faunus paid no attention to anything. Her eyes were practically in the back of her head while one hand held onto the door and the other was buried in his hair. By the grip that she had on his hair and the way she kept saying "fuck me", she had to have been close. He moved a hand down to her breasts and squeezed hard. His hand dug into her mounds, tugging and tweaking the nipples.

  
Blake's back arched. "Just like that, just like that--ohhhh..." Her mouth hung open as she felt her orgasm wash over her. "I needed that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said they hadn't seen anything from me in a while, and I've been working hard on this one, so I thought it'd be good to a little bit of the next chapter, "Wet Tuna". Enjoy.
> 
> I also have a new work coming up in January called Grimm Rising. The prologue story to that, "The Hunters", focuses on each member in the cast and will be updated until I have a firm date down for Grimm Rising's first chapter.


	7. Catching the Wet Tuna (Full)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is left with Neptune for the next few days. Things are still awkward between them, so she gets his attention the only way she can think of.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't what she had in mind.

 

Blake's plan had been simple: get Neptune to come to her, tie him down, and talk. It would be over in 10-15 minutes, easy as that. So how did she end up on the bathroom sink, kissing Neptune?

 

Her thoughts were broken as she felt a spark between their lips that caused her to inch back. Neptune grinned. "Yeah, I'm told that hurts."

 

"Thanks for the warning," Blake smirked before sliding her hands up his shirt. While he worked on throwing it to the ground, she leaned down and scraped one of his nipples with her teeth.

 

"I'm told that hurts," Blake mimicked. She peppered hot kisses along the planes of his chest, her feet sliding his shorts down and grazing his hardening cock. She grabs his jaw with her hand, forcing him to make eye contact with her. She forcefully brought his lips to her, wrapping the hand around his neck and tugging his hair. Her other hand grips him tightly, stroking him in just the most agonizingly slow way.

 

Neptune, for his part, isn't static. One hand is fondling her tits, and the other has pushed her panties to the side and has her hand moved so he can sink into her. The two kiss deeper for a moment before he rocked his hips forward, their lips finally separated so he can look at her.

 

"Harder," she mutters. He speeds up, the sound of flesh slapping together echoing in the bathroom. She bucks up to meet his thrusts, her nails digging into the back of his head. **"Rougher."**

 

Neptune lifts Blake up and slams her into the door. Then again. And again, to the point that he was certain he heard the door break. But the cat Faunus paid no attention to anything. Her eyes were practically in the back of her head while one hand held onto the door and the other was buried in his hair. By the grip that she had on his hair and the way she kept saying "fuck me", she had to have been close. He moved a hand down to her breasts and squeezed hard. His hand dug into her mounds, tugging and tweaking the nipples.

 

Blake's back arched. "Just like that, just like that-- _ohhhh..._ " Her mouth hung open as she felt her orgasm wash over her. "I needed that."

 

Rather than take her to her room like she was expecting, Neptune carries her over to the bathroom sink. He slowly pulls out of her (and man, does she feel tingly once his cock was out) and turns her over so she was facing the mirror. He leans in to kiss the side of her neck, and she's fairly certain she can hear his Scroll opening up.

 

"Can you create a shadow clone?" Neptune asks, lips ghosting her jaw. Her eyes are shut, but she knows what's about to happen. She creates a shadow clone and hands his Scroll to the copy, who wordlessly sits on the toilet. She mentally commands it to hit the 'record' button right as Neptune enters her again, and it takes a lot of focus to make sure the copy remains.

 

Now that he knew what he was doing, Neptune didn't hold back. His hips ram into her pelvis like a piston, and she loves every moment of it. She licks her lips and moves her eyes upward, watching him take her in the reflection. Her hair is mussed, she's certain there will be bruises on her breasts by the time all is done--one of his hands reaches around to tug on her nipple harshly, and it's just the best feeling right now. And her clone recording it all makes it somehow even hotter.

 

Blake isn't sure if Neptune is trying to get an orgasm for himself, or another out of her, but it doesn't matter. Her nails scrape the sink, teeth digging into her own skin as his cock fucks her into another release. It's even more explosive than the last one, and he just continues to fuck her through it. A hand wraps around her throat, and Neptune's lips are on hers, rough and demanding. His hands rest on top of hers and clench tightly as he continues to pound her through his own orgasm. He bites his lip in ecstasy, and she finds it hot as hell.

 

Neptune sighs and buries his head in her neck. They both sigh in contentment, neither wanting to separate just yet. It'll only be a few days before Sun comes back, so the two of them would have to deal with each other a little while longer.

 

As he sweeps her off her feet and takes her back to her bed, Blake hopes the remaining days go by slow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long, it was just a bit of mental gymnastics of trying to figure out the Blake/Neptune dynamic. I like how this one came together, finally.
> 
> Next one is Blake/Yang. Or an orgy. Pick one in the comments below.


	8. Black and Yellow (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yang comes back home, the kitten needs her flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's short. There'll be a continuation, I just didn't think it was fair to not update after so long.

There’s nothing quite like this, Yang found herself thinking. She’d returned from her dad’s, just having dropped her bag on the floor of her room and lied face down on her bed. Out of nowhere came Blake, wrapping her arms around the blonde and just breathing in her scent.

 

“I missed you,” Blake whispered into her neck. She rolled Yang over so she could look into her lilac eyes, straddling her waist.

 

“Is that so?” Yang shot back with a grin. “I got a video from Neptune that says otherwise.”

 

Blake’s eyes widened in surprise. “I...well....”

 

Yang laughed. She brought a hand up to cup her face. “Relax, kitten. I don’t mind that you had a little fun with King Nerd while I was away. I wasn’t expecting you to keep to yourself while Sun and I were gone. Besides, he’s gotten really hot lately.”

 

Blake nodded absentmindedly. She grabbed Yang’s wrist and kissed it tenderly. Then another kiss, trailing down the tail of her dragon tattoo, each one softer and longer than the one before it. Soft, feathery kisses leading to the blonde’s neck.Yang tilted her head back and sighed in bliss as the cat Faunus peppered her neck and jawline with bite marks.

 

“He’s hot,” Blake admitted, threading her fingers through blonde hair, “but he’s got nothing on you.” Their lips came together.

 

“Yeah?” Yang smiled. Blake playfully pushed her to her back, using her sharp nails to trace lines down Yang’s neck to the hem of her tank top.

 

"Yeah," Blake kissed underneath the hem of her shirt, then down her chiseled stomach. Her hands were already making work of Yang's shorts, nails sliding down her thighs as the clothing went further down her legs and over her ankles.

 

A single finger slid into Yang, and the blonde moaned softly.

 

“But he’s not you,” Blake grinned as she added a second, moving them in a ‘come hither’ motion inside of her lover.

 

Yang arched her chest up, scrunching the sheets in her hands as Blake toyed with her. She just felt so hot, and her tank top was the next thing to go. When Blake brought her mouth to her cleavage, she pulled her hair back to give her the roughest, hottest kiss she could.

 

“Blake,” her eyes fluttered as the Faunus found her clit with her thumb, “please...please.”

 

Blake smirked. “Not yet...”

 

Damn if Yang hadn’t regretted not masturbating while she was at her dad’s, because Blake is able to get her worked up without much effort, and she hates how much it turns her on. All Blake has is three fingers in her, a thumb on her clit, and Yang’s ready to gush like the fucking falls.

 

Blake pulls Yang’s hair (not too rough, of course), forcing their eyes to meet. Her fingers are still inside the blonde at an anguishing pace, thumb on her clit and applying just the right amount of pressure. Yang's pelvis bucks up like a wild animal, her eyes focused on Blake as she continues to be toyed with.

 

"Babe," Yang breathed out, "babe, please. I need it. I need you."

 

Blake smirked and lowered her face so her lips were barely touching Yang's. With a grin, she drew her fingers out of Yang and hoisted the blonde's legs over her shoulders. She licked her lips, then slowly lowered her mouth to her cunt. All it took was a few licks, and Yang had finally reached her peak. Even as she came, Blake continued to lick and flick her opening.

 

"God damn," Yang moaned in satisfaction as her lower body was now back on the bed. “You really missed me, huh?”

 

Again, there was that smirk, that fucking smirk that always drove Yang nuts. It spoke of secrets and ambiguity, but also made Blake’s intentions clear as day: she was gonna fuck the blonde until there was nothing left, and she was gonna take it.

 

But not without a fight.

 


	9. Texts and Sexts: Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to take a break from work.

As he spent more time at Beacon, Sun became known as the School Texter. Whether it was in class, the bathroom, in the halls, sleeping, the Faunus would have his Scroll in his hands and his fingers flying on the screen. At first, it got annoying to his friends, particularly Neptune, but after a while, they just learned to roll with it. When he reached his 20s, his texting had dialed down, but he still did it pretty frequently.

 

And then he ended up sleeping with his roommates.

 

**Monday**

 

_*chirp*_

 

Tearing his eyes away from his case folder, the detective pulled out his Scroll, with the notification of a new message from Neptune. He shrugged and opened it up, then his eyes immediately widened at the picture.

 

His fellow blonde roommate was, if this picture was as accurate as Sun was thinking, currently having whipped cream poured onto her nipples and belly button. Beside him, Neptune was holding the can with a devious smirk on his face. Her hair was mussed up, and her breasts clearly had bite marks on them. Beneath the picture was a message saying “call now”.

 

 _Am I really about to do this?_   Sun thought as he walked out the station’s doors. He’d been making some progress on his case over the past two hours, but it was taxing on his mind. He could rationalize it as needing a break, but man...this was risky as hell.

 

But it would be _so_ hot.

 

“You wanted something?” Sun asked as he climbed up to the roof.

 

 _“Guess what we’re doing right now,”_ Neptune said teasingly before a breathy moan escaped his lips.

 

“Something involving whipped cream?”

 

 _“Bingo,”_ Yang chirpily replied. More giggles came from their end, along with the sound of a nozzle. _“Ohhhh, blue-boy....I thought I was gonna do you first...”_

 

“Always gotta service my girl,” Neptune no doubt was winking, that smug fucking son of a bitch with his damn amazing mouth. “And my man too, if he were here. Whatcha doing, Sun? You cupping yourself?”

 

“Maybe,” Sun shrugged as ground his crotch against his hands. “Where’d you spray her?”

 

A giggle from Yang, then a hushed whisper of “her ass”. Oh god, that should not have made him hard. Or the way she moaned as Neptune’s tongue was undoubtedly licking her hole. No doubt she was running her fingers through his hair, wrapping her legs around his shoulders...

 

Without any hesitation, he took his cock out while listening to them. Fuck it, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. He pressed them video button on his Scroll, hoping that Yang or Neptune would pick up.

 

He wasn’t disappointed.

 

Yang may have been holding onto her Scroll, but it was only just barely. She’d angled it down to show Neptune’s head buried in between her legs. His hands had spread her legs wide open for better access, and when Yang handed her Scroll to him, Sun was able to see her entire wetness.

 

 _“Any requests?”_ Neptune grinned. His other hand was casually stroking his own length, and Sun had no doubt he was as hard as a rock.

 

“Your mouth...Use your mouth,” Sun demanded hoarsely.

 

Neptune handed the Scroll back to Yang so she could get a good angle. Once he was certain the focus was on him, he dived back down into her core. Judging from Yang’s moans and breathy “oh gods”, he could assume Neptune’s mouth was doing what it was great at. Occasionally, he’d separate to deliver kisses and bites on the blonde’s thighs and stomach before returning to her heat in slow, deliberate tongue strokes.

 

By this point, Sun had unbuckled his pants and was freely tugging his dick. Fuck the chances of being caught, fuck how unfair it was that he wasn’t home right now, he needed release and he was gonna get it, dammit. Although...

 

“Stop!” Sun commanded. Surprisingly, Neptune did peek his head out from between her legs, but neither looked happy about it. “Gimme 15 minutes, tops.” That was all he said before he cut the connection and zipped his pants back up.

 

13 minutes, one flimsy as hell excuse, and a rushed parkour run later, Sun had arrived back the apartment. By the time he reached Neptune’s room, he’d practically teleported his clothes off by sheer force of will. Unsurprisingly, the two of them hadn’t followed his rules and were currently spooning. Neptune was rutting into the blonde, one hand between her legs while the other was squeezing one of her tits. Yang’s eyes were screwed shut, but Sun could clearly see wisps of smoke pouring out from her lips, and the bedsheets she clutched looked like they were about to be burned off.

 

Without waiting for either of them to take notice, Sun sandwiched himself between them as best he could, leaving his dick in between their faces. Yang looked up at him with half lidded eyes before shrugging and wrapping her tongue around the half of it closest to her. Neptune, to his credit, did the same thing, lowering his head to slide his tongue along Sun’s balls.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Sun groaned. His hand wrapped around the back of Neptune’s head and forced his length into the intellectual’s mouth. “Keep going.”

 

Whatever shock Neptune had died down to be replaced with lust. His hand that wasn’t helping him rut into Yang held onto Sun’s hip to force the Faunus’ stiff cock down his throat even more. His eyes rolled into the back of his head from pleasuring both of his friends. He grinned around the dick in his mouth as Yang spasmed around his cock and rode out her orgasm.

 

“Come on,” Neptune wheezed out, eyes glazing over and tilting his head back. “Cum on me. Do it.” His hand wrapped around Sun’s cock and jerked it rapidly.

 

“Yes,” Yang goaded. “Do it, do it.”

 

With a loud grunt, Sun emptied his load all over Neptune’s face and hair. Satisfied, he leaned down and kissed both of them on the lips.

 

“Thanks for this, guys,” he smiled, “but I gotta get back to work.”

 

 


End file.
